Teach Me to Skate
by hieiluva
Summary: Kagome is the ultra feminine girl at Shikon no Tama High and Inuyasha is the best skater in school. The two bump heads and make a bet on Inuyasha teaching Kagome how to skate for 8 weeks to see if she can do it. With love bloom between the two opposites


Hey guys! This is my second try at a fanfic, my first fic is called Tokyo Exchange, you guys should check it out.

Okay, so happy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Teach Me to Skate

Ch. 1 The Bet

Kagome looked into her mirror as she applied a fresh layer of strawberry lipgloss. She puckered her lips and applied with precision. She checked her hair to make sure all of it was in place before she closed her compact.

"This isn't make up class, Miss Higurashi." Kagome looked up to see her history teacher looking pointedly at her. "Wait until class is over to perfect yourself."

Kagome blushed and replied, "Sorry Mr. Hatanaka. It won't happen again." She placed her compact back into her pink purse and picked up her pen ready to take notes.

_Geez that's the third time this week. I need to cut back on prepping myself in class_, Kagome thought to herself. Kagome was what the school considered to be a beauty queen. She was beautiful, with her chocolate brown eyes, angelic features, long ebony hair, and slim curved body. She also dressed a certain way, her favorite color being pink; she enjoyed wearing skirts and heels, though everything was tasteful and appropriate.

She was immensely popular with all the girls wanting to be like her and all the guys wanting to be with her. Based on her looks and the way she carried herself you might think she was stuck up and snobbish. However, Kagome was the sweetest person and loved to help others.

The bell rung and Kagome gathered her books preparing to leave class. "Isn't that the third time this week, Kag?" Sango said with a laugh. Kagome glared playfully at her best friend.

"Shut up Sango," she said with a giggle. "But you're right, it was the third time. I have to get it together." The two girls stood up to leave class. Kagome smoothed her pink mini skirt and walked out with Sango next to her.

They walked through the halls with everyone greeting them. Kagome and Sango were the two most popular girls in school. Sango also was beautiful, with long dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes on which she wore a thin line of pink eyeshadow. She, unlike Kagome, preferred to dress comfortably in things like not-to-tight jeans and fitted tees.

As Sango walked she felt a hand snake onto her butt. She turned around and slapped Miroku across the face leaving a red handprint. "Don't touch me you pervert!" she screamed. Everyone in the halls would have turned to look as Sango screamed and Miroku fell to the floor from the force of her blow. However they were used to it as this had been going on since they were freshmen and they were now juniors.

"Oi, Miroku, stop being such a damn perv," Inuyasha said as he hoisted Miroku onto his feet. Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends, and were the two hottest guys in school. Inuyasha had long silver hair, chiseled features with amber eyes, and a lean muscular body. He had two furry little doggie ears perched atop his head which all the girls thought were incredibly cute. He was also a skater, and the best in school. Miroku had black hair tied into a short ponytail at the base of his neck and violet eyes. He was the school pervert, having groped almost every attractive girl in school (which annoyed Sango to no end).

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and while smirking gave her his everyday greeting. "Well, if it isn't Miss Prissy."

Kagome replied with her usual greeting. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Mutt."

"Oi wench, don't call me a mutt!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"And don't call me Miss Prissy!" she yelled back. Sango and Miroku began their walk to lunch knowing that the two would be trailing behind them arguing as they did everyday after 3rd period on the way to the cafeteria. These two had a history of arguing back and forth since they were freshman. Everyone in school thought they belonged together, but the two refused to go with it.

"Looks like they're having another lover's quarrel," Sango commented.

That caused them both to blush and yell, "We are NOT lovers!" They resumed yelling at each other.

They argued the entire time they stood in the lunch line and on their way to the table they shared everyday with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha sat down saying, "Well, its only true. I bet you can't do anything besides polish your nails and curl your hair."

Kagome slammed her tray down across from him and sat down. "Yes I can do other things! How would you know what I can do and what I can't do!" He was seriously tweaking her nerves. If there was one thing Kagome couldn't stand, it was someone telling her she couldn't do something.

"I bet you couldn't skate…..Miss Prissy," he said wearing the biggest grin on his handsome face.

That was it. She had had it. She was going to show him that she could skate and that she wasn't just some frilly girl. Kagome grabbed him by the front of his red t-shirt and yanked him forward so that his face was inches from hers. When Kagome was angry she had a fierce temper and it was showing. She looked into his amber eyes and was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. She blushed lightly, but quickly regained her composure.

"I'll show you," she said dangerously. "I bet that if you taught me how to skate, I could do it. Come on, let's make a bet."

He looked at her straight in her eyes and said, "Okay, I'll give you skating lessons for two months. You'll have to do a skating course at the end of it and pass it. If you don't pass it, you have to wear a sign around your neck that says 'Miss Prissy' for two weeks."

Kagome replied quickly, "It's a deal." She was not one to back down from a challenge. "But if I do pass it, you have to bark every time someone calls your name for two weeks. Is it a deal?"

"You're on," Inuyasha replied. Kagome let go of his shirt and they shook on it. They both were looking forward to the challenges that lay ahead of them.

Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Those two are nothing but hotheads."

"They sure are, Sango dear," Miroku replied while throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Keep your hands off me, Miroku. And don't call me dear," Sango said dangerously.

Miroku took his arm away from her shoulders and said in her ear, "But Sango dear, I only touch you because my affections are for you."

Sango began to blush furiously but quickly regained her composure. "Yeah? Then I guess your affections are for half the girls in school you pervert."

Lunch soon ended and classes resumed. By the end of the day, news of the bet had spread like wild fire.

Everyone knew that thebest skater in schoolwas going to teach the ultra feminine Kagome to skate.

Well, how did you guys like that chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, any feedback would be good, positive, negative, or in-between!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Thanks a bunch! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
